


One, Two, Three — Not Me!

by TheMagneticWitch



Series: To Herd Cybercats [3]
Category: Bayverse - Fandom, Transformers, Transformers G1
Genre: Gen, I'm posting on mobile so my tagging is weird sry!, They have a weird developing friendship, i love it, ill fix this up when I get home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagneticWitch/pseuds/TheMagneticWitch
Summary: "That's not the point," he said in a poor attempt at evasion.Blaster nodded agreeably."Right, 'course. The point is that I'm promoting you.""Denied!"





	One, Two, Three — Not Me!

"Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on, Sunshine-"

" _DO_ _NOT_ call me that."

"-you're a natural! It's actually pretty amazing, really; I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you so social!"

"We've never run in the same social circles," Sunstreaker pointed out, irritated. Blaster gave him a knowing stare.

"Have you ever run in _any_ social circles?" He asked too-casually, and Sunstreaker glared at him. Blaster was... surprisingly annoying, once he got over his terror of the frontliner. Hot Rod and Blurr probably had something to do with that. (And Hotshot, and Jetstorm, and—well, all of them.)

"That's not the point," he said in a poor attempt at evasion.

Blaster nodded agreeably.

"Right, 'course. The point is that I'm promoting you."

"Denied!" Sunstreaker barked.

Blaster laughed somewhat mockingly.

"You wish! You can't deny a promotion!"

"Well I just did!"

"Oh yeah? Is this _really_ how you wanna go 'bout doing this?! Alright then; I hate to break it to you, _Captain_ , but I can go all stellar cycle!"

" _You were trying to promote me to an officer a klik_ _ago_!" The golden mech shouted furiously.

Blaster made a sound suspiciously like a cackle.

"You should've accepted _that_ when you had the chance!" He crowed, "Now you're _Captain_ _Sunstreaker_ , Sunshine! No take-backs! I'm updating your bio right now!"

"I am going to dismantle you," Sunstreaker swore darkly with a deadly intent in his voice, "the very same solar cycle we find a medic. And if I'm lucky it will be Ratchet so that he can yell at you over how much of an idiot you are. And then, when you're languishing in regret, I'll hand him an alphabetized list of all your mistakes just so he can have even more things to yell at you about."

"I thought you knew first aid," the carrier pointed out suicidally.

Sunstreaker's optics rolled very obviously.

"Those half-aft patch jobs I can manage are in no way, shape, or form deserving of the title _first aid_. First Aid himself would be offended to hear that."

"Nice play on words," Blaster complimented sincerely.

A beat passed.

"... _Captain_."

Sunstreaker offlined his optics and counted to ten, venting heavily. Sideswipe once recommended this to him when his temper was getting away from him, and it at least kept the worst of Sunstreaker's sudden homicidal thirst at bay.

"You're an aft," he informed the communications officer stiffly. Blaster gave a laugh, bizarrely delighted.

" _Ha_! Guess I am! But I'm under your jurisdiction, Sunshine, seeing as this is _your_ ship."

Sunstreaker grimaced at the nickname but allowed it to slide for the moment in favor of a question on the tip of his glossa.

"You didn't goad me into arguing with you just so you could promote me twice over, did you?" He asked suspiciously. Blaster hesitated, and that was all the answer he needed.

"... Yeah," the older mech finally admitted, "yeah, I did. Was I that obvious?"

"Nah," Sunstreaker denied after a moment's thought. "Just... Well, maybe a little obvious, but not in the way you're thinking. It was just a bit convenient that you didn't even have to think about it."

"Well, I _did_ plan this. Somewhat." Blaster said sheepishly.

"... Why are you so determined to have me as a Captain, anyways?" The gold mech asked more seriously.

The musician sighed, helm tilting as he thought about his answer. Sunstreaker waited, uncharacteristically patient.

"That's... Well, I'd like to say it's obvious and simple, but it's also kind of not. The short answer is that you're the best choice. The slightly-longer-but-still-short answer is that you're the best choice because of the crew. The long answer, though — eh. It's like this; the younglings look up to you, see you as a sort of role model, and they already call you Captain. I'm worried that if someone else comes along before they mentally acclimate themselves with what being at war actually means, they'll rebel. But if you, someone they respect and trust and look up to as the Captain were to submit to, say, Jazz's leadership..."

"... Then they'll be more likely to fall in line," Sunstreaker finished. Blaster's Field danced just out of reach as he nodded.

The artist thought on this. He didn't really see how he could have such control over the crew; he was the same age as them physically if not in terms of maturity, and they didn't know each other all that well. But maybe this was an emotions-thing; something Sideswipe could explain when (if) they were reunited. But besides that, if they really did respect Sunstreaker — which they _would_ if they had even a modicum of intelligence; he was still alive for a _reason_ , after all! No small feat considering their species was numbered by the hundreds at this point in the war! — then Blaster's reasoning was sound, no matter how much the frontliner hated to admit it.

"Alright," he said.

Blaster gaped at him.

"J-just like that?!"

Sunstreaker shrugged,

"You gave me a good reason; I'm not an idiot, so why would I argue if you give me an actual logical excuse behind something you've done?"

The red mech's jaw worked uselessly for a klik. Sunstreaker allowed himself a moment to bask, to _revel_ , at seeing Blaster so undone by such a simple thing. This was going to be painted later for _posterity_. Sideswipe was going to laugh himself silly at Blaster's expression when they finally met up again.

"You... You're doing this on purpose," Blaster ground out. Sunstreaker smirked at him.

"What? What am I doing? I can't _possibly_ be making your life any harder, _can_ _I_? Especially not when I didn't even know of your plans regarding my promotion!"

"You're a filthy lying liar who lies," Blaster sniffed.

"Hmph. Guess who's on monitor duty?"

"Wh- _no_! _You_ _can't_ _do_ _that_!" He gasped, appalled. His Field danced with betrayal.

"Oh," purred Sunstreaker smugly, "but I can. I'm the _Captain_ , after all!"

Blaster's digits twitched slightly, optics manic as he stared at the gold mech.

"Y-you... you're a right fragging aft, Sunshine, you know that?"

"You have Hot Rod's monitor shift now too, you know that?" He mocked.

Blaster threw the datapad in his servos at him.

"I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING NICE I EVER SAID ABOUT YOU!"


End file.
